


Fallen Away From Me

by Scythey



Category: Free!
Genre: Angels, Fallen Angels, Heaven/Hell AU, M/M, Rinharu Week Day 4/5, Tragedy, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scythey/pseuds/Scythey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were going to be archangels together.<br/>“We’ll be up there together.” Rin always said. “You and I, together and forever.”<br/>No one ever guessed that of all angels, Haru would be the one to fall from grace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Away From Me

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a tragic fic before. This is my first attempt ever so it's definitely subject to editing later. Hope it turned out alright anyway.

Fallen angels aren’t uncommon. Some just weren’t meant to be God’s messengers and were unfortunate enough to be heaven. In fact, some are just more suited to be on the darker side. Once-grand wings shriveled up and clothes of white no longer pure: the look of the waysiders who were cast out from where they didn’t belong.

But no one ever guessed that of all angels, Haru would be the one to fall from grace.

“What sin was it? Lust?”

“Yeah, I think he started to give in to lasciviousness after empathizing with some humans wallowing in lustful ecstasy.”

“I guess the higher they are the harder the fall.”

Shut up. Just shut the HELL up! Rin grit his teeth and dug his nails into his palms. He didn’t want to hear the other angels’ stupid chatter and gossip about Haru. Angels can be so annoyingly chatty. But he kept his own mouth shut. They were in the middle of a trial court, and Rin knew he would undoubtedly be louder than need be. And anyhow, he couldn’t deny Haru’s offense either. 

But seeing Haru next to the judge with his eyes trained towards the floor, Rin felt sick. They were always at each other’s sides, hurtling through thick and thin together. And yet at his lowest moment, Rin couldn’t do a thing for Haru. 

“The jury has reached a verdict.” The judge announced. 

No. No, this can’t continue. The verdict was too obvious. Rin’s throat clenched. What should he do? What could he do? What ever happened to divine power? Would divinity at its finest stop the inevitable? 

“Seraphim Haruka Nanase has been found guilty for committing several acts of lasciviousness towards Seraphim Rin Matsuoka. He is hereby banished to Hell for all eternity.” 

The crack of the gavel pierced the air and Rin’s wings twitched into flight, shooting him towards his best friend, partner, and lover. 

“HARU!”

He’s seen this sentence happen before. It wouldn’t take longer than a moment. A vortex opened behind Haru, contorting space and light as it widened just wide enough to pull him in. It was like bladed hurricane, disintegrating his wings and staining his ivory clothes black as a force stronger than gravity pulled him in. It was the most direct road to Hell, and paved with the memories of those who thrived on good intentions. 

Rin never flew so fast, over the heads of the jury and prosecutors, but not nearly fast enough to even graze Haru’s outstretched hand. But he saw every detail of Haru being stripped away of his divinity as he fell into a bottomless vortex that dropped straight to the one place Rin couldn’t follow him to. 

“WAI-!“ But the closing was instantaneous. With a seismic clap, the vortex shut like a gate in Rin’s face. He came crashing down on the marble, twisting a wrist and maybe breaking a rib. But he looked at the space frantically. The vortex left the space in tact, but rendered it emptier than infinity. 

“Haru,” Rin said pathetically. He didn’t dare look up to the rest of the court. He clawed at the white marble as if Haru was buried right under it. “Oh my God.” His face twisted up in agony and felt his shoulders shake. He pushed himself up enough to sit back against the wall. 

“Haru you can’t-“ He broke out a sob and wept. His head spun and time drifted away from him seamlessly. What’s happening? Where was forward? Where was up? Where were the aspirations he held onto all these years? 

“Rin, you have to leave the court. The trial is over.” The judge said standing over Rin. He stopped his sobbing, but his breathing shook. He didn’t respond. “What were you even trying to accomplish? Flying towards him? You know where he’s gone is hardly accessible to someone like you.”

And to Rin, that was most unfortunate.

 

They were going to be archangels together. They were going to build each other up and move up the ranks of angels until they became those divine creatures that were His holy messengers to humankind. 

“We’ll be up there together.” Rin always said. “You and I, together and forever.”

And every angel in heaven could hardly doubt them. Rin and Haru: the inseparable duo that shot up the ranks with incredible momentum. If anyone would become archangels, it would be them. 

But Haru must have had some human weakness left in him. Angels could be lovers, but not carnal lovers. Lust was one of the Seven Deadly Sins, and it consumed angels much faster than it did humans. 

Rin saw it dawn on Haru the day they neared those humans in the red light district in Tokyo. Rin was able to entere and leave unflinchingly, but not Haru. Haru came out changed somehow, and maybe his strong sense of empathy was to blame, but it didn’t matter to the other angels. Haru had past point of no return and no one had no objections to discarding an angel who had already been damaged beyond repair.

Nothing was more dangerous than being an angel. Because once you balance yourself up on that peak, you had no excuse to fall.


End file.
